1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to golf putters. More particularly, it relates to a golf putter of generally triangular configuration having a high moment of inertia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a perfect putt, the golfer strikes the ball exactly on the sweet spot of the putter head. This prevents the putter head from twisting about the axis defined by the golf club shaft. However, when the sweet spot is missed, the inertia offered by the ball imparts a torque to the golf club shaft. The torque increases in direct proportion to the distance by which the sweet spot is missed.
A putter head having a high moment of inertia resists the torque caused by missing the sweet spot. Putter heads having high moments of inertia are typically very wide and have weights attached to their outermost points. Most golfers prefer to play, however, with normal-sized, attractive putter heads rather than obviously over-sized putter heads.
Accordingly, there is a need for an attractive golf club putter head having a substantially normal width or breadth that provides a very high moment of inertia.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how such need could be fulfilled.